Forest born again!
by Writerslight
Summary: Ashitaka and San are done- finally one adventure is over. But here another begins, in another place and with a completely different mission with new characters. Join them in another quest of rebirth and renewal to the forest; for themselves, the late God of the Forest and all of humanity.


A beautiful clearing of glass...the glade is a light green with white and yellow sparkles, a reflection of the sun above. San sits with her head in Ashitaka's lap. He is telling her it will all be alright, there is nothing to fear:

"We will begin again, it is not over. The forest is gone- burn by human hands, but under the power of human hands again shall be reborn." San looks up, wipes her now tearful eyes. She tells Ash, that yes, the forest is gone, but they have each other and yes, together they will restore the ancient wood. Her voice is hallow, empty with pain, but also strong, convinced in her and Ash's words. They sit this way for a while...neither saying a word. Yes! The forest is gone. Yes, there is much sorrow, but on the contrary, there will be no giving up. The journey and quest goes on for both, and for the rest of humankind.

And it is true: in the distance a child's voice is heard. She is singing a joyful song... reminding San how beautiful the world still is, no matter what transpires, that beauty will always remain.

A few hours pass like this, it is now almost dusk. The wind has changed into a cool breeze that is barely noticeable except that it gently shifts Sans hair to the side. As Ash wakes from his nap and begins to gather his and Sans things, they both hear what sounds like a pounding of the earth and soon after feel a slight tremble underneath their feet. They are near by a hill and direct their attention towards the top of it; where there is a rider of large size descending with thunderous speed. The rider's name is Maoriki and is a messenger sent from the south. Now begins another quest, another journey and another adventure for the two lovers.

Maoriki is an oriental man of about 7 feet. He is, however very dark and round at the hips and torso. Wide face, and tall nose. And yet, he is still considered a good looking man. He is carrying a sword and is wearing a shield of bright iron on his back, and carries other baggage.

"Alo! I bring you tidings from Yogi Rarvani of the Western Slope, Seer of Truth. The Yogi Rarvani requests your presence at the court of JustWinds, in the Imperial Palace of Lord Emberlan. It is of great importance and we must make haste. He seeks your partnership on a matter. My name is Maoriki and I come with this message"

"My Lord Maoriki," Ashitaka says with eyes wide, serious but cautious and voice stern. Ashitaka is willing and ready for another adventure- even dangerous as it may be.

" I hear your message. But what does the Lord want with us? We do not know him and never heard of him until just now."

San is inspecting the messenger. He is still on his horse, back erect in smooth posture and head resting gently on shoulders. He is still as the horse he sits on, neither shifting or moving in a fidget, but listening with his whole body to Ashitakta as they continue their discourse.

"You speak with reason young master, but as I have no other news or information concerning the purpose of this meeting, I cannot relay further information. Please come with me; you will meet the Yogi and he will tell you himself."

Ashitaka looks at San as she then looks at him. They look in a dash at each other; then considering look inwardly at their hearts, in their souls as to what to do next. Before the destruction of the forest Ashitaka helped in Irontown. They had promised to help rebuild it.

"Ashitaka! Where ever you go, I go. But Lady Eboishe..and the people of Irontown-I cannot forget about them. I can't!" San is adamant and speaks honestly from her heart, whatever the situation, as always.

"I too am endeared to them. We will go and return swiftly and assist our friends." Ashitaka whispers very gently but urgently; looking into San's large orbed eyes of sincerity and devotion.

There is then a pause, short, but it has so much meaning to it. Almost telepathically, San understands his words as if he didn't say anything but just looked. The wind has picked up to a breeze and the horse of Maoriki stands still. She is reassured, once more. They turn to look at their visitor. He is off his steed now, and walks steadily towards the couple. He makes his way to San placing one foot in front of the other in an ordered fashion. San thinks this odd, but Ashitaka knows Maoriki must have served in an army, to have such orderly fashion about him. After reaching to his back, he pulls out a rolled parchment wrapped and sealed shut with a thin sharp red ribbon. The paper is light in Ashitaka's hand and easy to unravel, once pulled the ribbon is undone and tossed aside. This letter reads:


End file.
